Katze und Ratte
by AshesOfTheSage
Summary: They love eachother- or do they? What happens when distractions get in their way? R&R. YukiKyo {FINISHED}
1. Art Class Blows!

Hello!! This is my newest story! It should be really funny.

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

Ok let's get this show on the road!!

-------

-------

One not so ordinary day at school....

It was the first day of the new art class. Today they were supposed to paint scenery. Heh.

"Okay, class today we will be painting landscapes! DO IT OR GET AN F!!" the whole class jumped. RING RING. The phone rang. The teacher picked it up. "I have a very important meeting to attend. IF ANYONE IS SEEN TOUCHING THE PAINT IT'S AN F!!" the class jumped again. She left.

"Ok Yuki, give me your face" said Kyo.

"Huh?" Yuki asked. Kyo started painting on his face.

"Now, do you want to be a tiger or a clown?" asked Kyo.

"Tiger!!" Yuki cheered.

"w-what are you doing?!" asked a student.

"Duh, I'm painting. Geez!" replied Kyo.

"b-but sensei said NOT to touch the paint!!" asked another stupid student. The teacher came back.

"SOHMA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", she yelled. The class jumped.

"Painting..." said a very bored Kyo.

"I THOUGHT I SAID NOT TO TOUCH THE PAINT!!"

"Did you? I didn't hear"

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS!! YOU TOO, YUKI!!!" they got up and left.

"Fuck this, I'm going home" said Kyo.

"OK!" said Yuki. They began to walk home.

-------

-------

"What this?" wondered Shigure.

"They kicked us out", said Yuki.

"Again?" asked Shigure.

"Yep", replied Kyo.

"What happened this time?"

"We were painting in art class"

"That would explain Yuki's face" Kyo and Yuki laughed.

"Tomorrow im going to the main house, so I won't be home all weekend." said Shigure.

"Yea, ok Shigure. suuuure", said Yuki pretending not to listen. "I'm gonna go take a shower". He left to take a shower.

"I'm gonna go take a shower", said Kyo.

"But Yuki just got in there" said Shigure.

"No, he didn't"

"Fine whatever.." said Shigure.

-------

-------

THE NEXT DAY!!

Kyo was walking down the hall, until he tripped. The thing he fell on was Yuki.  
"Get off me"  
"no, I like the feel of you"  
"get off, you pervert!!"  
"come on, you know you like it"  
"....yea.... but were in school, you stupid cat."  
"Fine..." Kyo got off him. For now.  
"Ill be seeing you..._lover_" Kyo said suave.

------  
------

Yuki met up with Kyo in the locker room on the way out. Then followed by Tohru.  
"Hey guys!" she cheered.  
"Hi" said Yuki.  
"Hey" said Kyo.  
"Umm... Uo and Hana asked me if I wanted to go shopping today after school and then sleep over..."  
"And...?" Kyo asked.  
"Well... I wanted to know if that was ok with you. If you don't want me to I don't have to..."  
"Are you kidding? You don't have to ask us." laughed Yuki.  
"Didn't Shigure say that he wont be home all weekend?" asked Kyo.  
"Yup..." said Yuki.  
"Ms. Honda, you SHOULD go hang out with your friends. Go, have fun." they both said with an obvious we-want-to-be-alone-all-weekend voice.  
"Stay as long as you want over there" added Kyo.  
"Umm...ok", Tohru said. With that Kyo and Yuki raced home.  
"Bye..?" tried Tohru.

------  
------

They made it home. Breathless.  
"where's my inhaler?!" asked Yuki.  
"I don't know. Where'd you leave it..?"  
"I...forget...dammit..." Yuki said breathlessly.  
"Oh! I think you left it in my room" said Kyo.  
"Oh...yea....can you....get it?'' asked Yuki.  
"Fine, fine..." sighed Kyo. He ran upstairs and got his inhaler.  
"Here..." He reached it out to Yuki.  
"Thank--" Kyo swiped it back. "Hey!"  
"Beg for it" Kyo said sexily. Yuki gave him puppy eyes.  
"Kyo...." he began to cry.  
"Awww!!" He gave him the inhaler. Yuki started sucking on his inhaler.  
"Oh, Yuki, stop. You're turning me on" Kyo said. Yuki glared at him.

------  
------

Yuki was hungry. He went into the kitchen to try to "cook" something.


	2. Cant Boil Water

This is chapter 2!! Yay. Anyway.... IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY THEN DONT EVEN BOTHER READING IT!!!

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

Alright.....

Katze und Ratte ch.2

Yuki was hungry. He went into the kitchen to try to "cook" something. Hopefully he'll be able to make ONE meal without burning it. "What's real easy to make?" Yuki wondered. So he thought, and he thought.......SOUP!!! THAT's easy to make!! So he boiled some water. He walked into the living room to wait until the water boiled.

------

------

"What's that smell?" Kyo walked in, "It smells like... burning metal?"

"Huh?" Yuki sniffed, "oh shit!!" he ran into the kitchen.

"Hey...where'd my water go?" wondered Yuki. All of his water evaporated. "Oh shit!" the pot was catching on fire. Only Yuki would pull this off..... So he turned off the stove. No soup for Yuki.

"What the hell were you doing?" asked Kyo.

"I was TRYING to make soup", sobbed Yuki and walked out with is head hung low. Kyo felt bad for him so he started to make some soup.

-------

-------

"What are you doing?" asked Yuki who came back in the kitchen.

"What does it look like?" said Kyo. He poured the soup in a bowl and handed it to the rat.

"...for me?" he asked innocently.

"Yea". Yuki put the bowl down on the counter next to him. He threw his arms around Kyo.

"thank you", he said. Kyo kissed him on the cheek.

"Eat it before it gets cold, will ya?"

"Okay".

-------

-------

They both sat in front of the TV. Kyo flipped threw the channels until he saw something good on. Unfortunately the ONLY thing on was..... POKEMON!! Ah yes, memories of my youth. Those crazy critters never get old.

"What the shit?!" said Kyo.

"'What the shit'?", wondered Yuki, "who says that?!"

"I do!!" replied Kyo, "what the hell is this?!"

"IT'S PIKACHUUU!!!" Yuki squealed when that little electric rat popped up.

"....I don't even wanna KNOW where that came from", said a confused Kyo.

-------

-------

RING RING. The phone sounded. Kyo picked up after about 4 rings.

"Yea?" answered Kyo.

"Is that anyway to answer a phone?!" said Shigure on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want, you damned dog?!"

"I'm JUST calling to check up on things...so..?"

"So... what?"

"SO HOW ARE THINGS GOING?!" an exasperated Shigure yelled.

"I'm just kidding. Things are ok."

"How's my house? It's not in a ma-jillion pieces in the yard, is it?"

"No..."

"Alrighty, well, I'm going to go then"

"Good"

"Call me back later", asked Shigure specifically.

"Ok... I'll call you at 5", said Kyo.

"Really?"

"No."

"HEY!!!" whined Shigure, "DONT BREAK MY HOU--". Kyo hung up.

AUTHORS NOTE: ok, that's enough for chapter 2... I'm FINALLY working on Sick of Secrets, which I put on hold for awhile. Oh, yea, now I have to start doing chapter 7 of Halloween at the Sohma's. What do you think about this story? I made my friend piss herself when she read this. Mainly because some of the material in here is based on rl events that happened with us (like the "ill call u at 5" thing). So please read the next chapter when it's up. BYE!!


	3. Bath Time

Chapter 3 of Katze und Ratte! weee! umm.. o.O

KATZE UND RATTE!

All character's are (c) Natsuki Takaya.

These characters are supposed to be OOC, sorry if you don't like.

ENJOY :3

Katze und Ratte ch.3

"Ok... I'll call you at 5", said Kyo.

"Really?"

"No."

"HEY!" whined Shigure, "DONT BREAK MY HOU". Kyo hung up.

"What an idiot..." sighed Kyo. _Now, where's the other trouble maker? _He looked around the house for Yuki. First he checked the kitchen. No luck. Then he checked the living room. Nope. After that he checked his room. _Where the hell is that damn rat! _He checked the bathroom. There he was, taking a bath.

"Whatcha doin?", asked Kyo cutely.

"Isn't it obvious?" They stared at each other. Yuki was getting a little uncomfortable since he was naked. "Wanna join me...?" He knew that Kyo was just begging to get in with him.

"Sure". He threw off his shirt and his perfect tan chest showed. Then, he slipped off his pants. Yuki looked away while he took off his underwear. He stepped in the tub across from Yuki.

"Your beautiful", said the cat.

"Shut up..." Yuki already gets enough of that from school, what with his fanclub and all.

"Can I wash your hair? It would be romantic", said Kyo.

"What! Romantic!"

"Yea", smiled Kyo.

"Whatever..." Yuki sighed giving in to Kyo's cuteness.

"C'mere", Kyo said.

* * *

Yuki was now sitting between Kyo's legs, his back leaning on Kyo's chest, getting his hair washed. "I love your hair".

"Ok..." said Yuki not really knowing how to respond to that. The phone rang.

"Whaaaat!" Kyo sighed. Yuki moved so Kyo could get up to answer. He got up and ran out the door.

"Umm... you want a towel?" asked Yuki sensibly. Too late, he left to answer the phone.

"WHAT!" Kyo screamed picking up the phone.

"Kyo! I already told you, that's no way to answer the phone!" sighed Shigure on the other end.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" threatened Kyo who slammed down the phone.

"Well, I never!" yelled Shigure.

* * *

"What's with all the **ruckus**?" asked Yuki who just walked in with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"... Could you describe this **ruckus**?" Kyo said just like the dude from The Breakfast Club.

"Very funny...here", said Yuki, throwing him a towel to cover himself. "Who was it, anyway?"

"I don't know, some creep tryin' to sell phone sex... or something."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Buy." Kyo smiled at him and smirked.

"Now, why would I do that... when I got you?" Kyo whispered in his ear. He started to suck on his neck.

"...Kyo" Yuki whispered. Then Kyo bit into his neck, drawing blood. Yuki moaned. Kyo pinned him down on the floor, his towel beginning to unravel.

"I can feel you..." Yuki snickered. Kyo smiled. The cat licked off the blood streaming down his chest. Kyo began to rub his pelvic in circles around Yuki's stiffening member.

"Kyo..."

"Hn?" asked Kyo who was busy drinking off of Yuki.

"Want to have sex?"

To be continued...

* * *

AUTHOR's NOTE:

Haha! Left off on a little cliff hanger there. Please read the next chapter when it's up.

Oh my god! I was reading my reviews and (laughs) I saw this one:

(This is for **Surprise, surprise**)

Kelsie

yuki&kyo are not gay you backa

(laughs) Oh my god! If your gonna try to insult me than at least spell "baka" right! (haha) And besides, I dont think they're gay either. It's just fun to imagine. God, live a little.

**(For unedited version go to my profile page and click on my Mediaminer account link)**

Cya next chapter! Später!


	4. Nap Time

**KATZE und RATTE**

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

If you don't like, then don't read.

ENJOY :3

Katze und Ratte ch. 4

"I can feel you..." Yuki snickered. Kyo smiled. The cat licked off the blood streaming down his chest. Kyo began to rub his pelvic in circles around Yuki's stiffening member.

"Kyo..."

"Hn?" asked Kyo who was busy drinking off of Yuki.

"Want to have sex?". Kyo was shocked.

"Is this what you want?" Kyo asked running his fingers through the rats damp hair.

_Is this what I really want? Do I really want this to get that far? We haven't even had our first kiss yet. _"I don't know..." Yuki murmured. Kyo gently kissed his cheek.

"Don't rush things your not ready for", Kyo smiled. Yuki smiled back.

"You're right I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize"

"Sorry..."

"Shh" He placed his finger over Yuki's lips. "Now, get dressed or you'll get a cold"

"Okay." He got up and went to his bedroom to change. Same as Kyo.

3 minutes later Kyo came back downstairs. Then Yuki a minute later.

"What do you want for dinner?" Kyo asked.

"I'm not hungry", Yuki replied with a yawn. Yuki was tired. He hadn't slept well last night.

**FLASHBACK**

It was 12:03 am. Yuki lay in his bed half asleep. There was a knock on the door.

"What?" Yuki moaned from under his covers.

"Can I come in? I have to ask you a really important question", asked a familiar voice. I didn't answer. Maybe they would just go away. The door slid open.

"Okay, do I look better in blue or beige?" Shigure asked. He woke me up for this!

"I'm gonna kill you..."

"Why?" I shot up from my bed.

"Because! You woke me up to tell you what I think looks better on you! Get out of my room you freak!" I pushed him out and flopped back down in my warm bed. That feels better. I can hear him out in the hallway asking someone else the same question.

"You look good in everything, Shigure!" Tohru's voice happily said.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Are you tired or somethin'?" asked Kyo.

"Mm" I mumbled. I wiped my eyes. I want to go to bed... "I think I'm going to take a nap or something..." I trudged to my room.

"Ok... g'night", he said.

* * *

_I still can't sleep... _Yuki tossed and turned in his bed trying to get comfortable. No luck. He tried taking a deep breath through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. Nope.

I heard footsteps in the hallway and a door shut. Probably Kyo going to bed.

* * *

15 minutes later and I still can't sleep. I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Hmm?" I said through my pillow. The door slowly opened then closed again. I felt my bed go down as if someone were sitting on it.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't sleep..." said Kyo. He placed a hand on my waist and I felt him lean over. "Can I sleep with you?"

What the hell. "Sure" I moved over to the wall so he'll have some room to fit in with me. He quietly lifted up the covers and slid down next to me.

"Thank you" He whispered.

"Mm-hm" I nodded not opening my eyes at all afraid Ill never get back to sleep again.

I felt his hand caress my stomach. He somehow found a way to get in closer to me. He yawned. His breathe smelled very minty. Which I liked very much. He layed his head on my shoulder. It was pretty comfortable sleeping like this. He felt so warm.

I placed my cold hand on his that was currently occupying my stomach.

"Your freezing", he moaned in his almost-sleeping voice. He traded places with his hand so his was now on top of mine trying to make it warm again. He's so cute.

He moved in and gave me a little peck on the cheek. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Yupp yupp so that's the end of chapter 4 for this ridiculous story. Hope you liked.

It never ends...

Surprise

Man this is really sick. Why did you have to write about them almost having sex with each other, taking a bath with each other, and Kyo sorta being a vampire. That's just really sick. Why are you even writing about them being gay.

Ok, Im gonna say this before I say anything else- If you dont like my stories then DONT READ THEM. Its only common sense, is it not? If you're an author who ever wrote a fanfic you have to respect other people's opinions and thoughts. I dont care if its sick, I like it and so do most my readers. As I said before, Im not for Yuki and Kyo to get together because they hate eachother with a passion. Its no ones business on why I write them being gay.

Some people...


	5. Just Dream

**KATZE und RATTE**

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

If you don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

ENJOY :3

Katze und Ratte ch.5

"Your freezing", he moaned in his almost-sleeping voice. He traded places with his hand so his was now on top of mine trying to make it warm again. He's so cute.

He moved in and gave me a little peck on the cheek. "Sweet dreams."

I fell asleep as soon as he said that.

_Tag! Your it!_

"Hey, Yuki! Come play with us!" A little white and black haired boy called. Yuki sat at his window watching the kids play.

"Me?" Yuki looked around.

"Ja ja! Kommen Spiel mit uns!" a young blonde boy hollared.

"Eh, don't let him play. He's too slow" the orange haired boy sneered.

"Yea, like your one to talk, Kyo", young Haru pointed.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Nicht dieses agin..." Momiji sighed.

"And you! Speak Japanese, will ya?!" Kyo yelled.

"Recht-- er, right!"

"Come on! Join us!" Haru laughed. _I met these people before... at New Year's, but... _Yuki looked over to Kyo. _I don't think he likes me at all. I've never seen him at any of the banquets. Maybe... he's not cursed?_

Yuki jumped out his window and ran over to the boys.

"Do you even know HOW to play?" Kyo asked angrily.

"No..." Yuki shook his head. Kyo sighed.

After some explaining, the boys got to playing. They ran, tagged and laughed with each other. It seemed like the joy and excitement would never end.

And then...

"YUKI!!" an empty voice screamed through the house of Sohma. A mind blowingly cold sensation was felt at Yuki's spine. He froze up.

"YUKI!!!" it called again. _No, not now... _he began to tear.

"There you are! I thought you ran away", the shadow snickered, "but your not that foolish... right?"

"All of you. Go away." Akito yelled at the boys. They all ran.

"I'm waiting." Yuki slowly turned to face the head of the Sohma family.

"R-right..." he looked down.

"That's right... you little shit." Akito sneered. "Come here." Yuki froze up again.

"I SAID COME HERE!!" Yuki ran up to the head. Only to receive a stinging sensation on his face.

"How dare you associate with those people?!" Akito yelled at the defenseless rat. Yuki put his hand up to his cheek hoping to relieve the pain.

"Come now. Time to go."

_I don't want to go._

"Hey!" Kyo moaned when he felt a kick in the leg. Then again.

BANG

"Yuki, I fell off the bed!"

"SO?!" yelled Yuki in not the best of moods. Actually he was still sleeping, but you know he gets.

"How rude!"

-------

-------

The next morning...

"Mm..." Kyo peeked through his sleepy eyes. _What time is it? _Kyo wondered. He flipped to his side to gaze at the clock on Yuki's headboard.

_11:34?! _

He shot up waking every muscle in his dormant body. "Yuki?"

He was still sleeping. He looked so cute in his sleeping position. He was curled up in a ball, hugging his sheets.

Kyo gently shook his shoulder to wake him. He let out a quiet moan, not wanting to wake up just yet.

"Aww!" Kyo whispered. As much as he hated to wake him, he had to. He shook him again.

"Yea?" Yuki asked, eyes still closed.

"Time to get up, sleeping beauty."

"Go to hell." Yuki moaned and turned over facing the wall. Kyo layed down next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Get up...for me?" Kyo whispered in his ear. Yuki massaged Kyo's hand with his.

"Why must you always get up so early?"

"Cause I don't like sleeping late." He licked Yuki's cheek. "Get up!"

"Eww! Cat germs!" Yuki rubbed his cheek.

"How rude!!" Kyo grabbed his arm and threw him off the bed.

BANG

"Ouch! Why'd you throw me?!"

"Why?! You kicked me off first!!" Kyo shouted remembering last night.

"What are you talking about?"

"You kicked me off last night. I screamed 'hey! I fell!' and all you said was 'SO?!'" Kyo sneered.

"I did? I'm sorry..." Yuki gave him puppy eyes. Kyo tried not to laugh but...

"Aww!!" Kyo snickered. They both laughed and went downstairs for break-- er... lunch.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Yo! Hmm... my story, **Halloween At The Sohma's**, is at a bit of a... writers block problem. Yea... it's not Halloween anymore so the inspirations not flowing, ya know? Anyway, at the end of every chapter from **Halloween At The Sohma's **I had a little "Quiz Time!!" thing. I would ask a question and you, the reader, would try to answer them. (All questions were related to Fruits Basket). I would submit the answer in the next chapter. It was fun to see all the different answers. And since I'm in a slump with **Halloween At The Sohma's**, I thought I would bring back Quiz Time for **Katze und Ratte**. What do you think?

So...

QUIZ TIME!!

Here's a quick question for you...real easy.

Q: Who plays Tohru's voice? (japanese or english version)

a: Laura Bailey

b: Yui Horie

c: Meredith McCoy

d: Yuu Asakawa

Good luck! Cya next chappie... Tchuess!!


	6. I Just Want To Be Close To You

**KATZE und RATTE**

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya.

Don't like, don't read.

**Quiz Time answer: A) Laura Bailey **congratulations on those who got it right.

ENJOY :3

Katze und Ratte ch. 6

"You kicked me off last night. I screamed 'hey! I fell!' and all you said was 'SO!'" Kyo sneered.

"I did? I'm sorry..." Yuki gave him puppy eyes. Kyo tried not to laugh but...

"Aww!" Kyo snickered. They both laughed and went downstairs for break- er... lunch.

-

-

"So... what do you want to eat?" Kyo asked Yuki who was raiding the fridge. He shrugged.

"There's, like, nothing to eat in here" Yuki said pushing through the half empty jars and containers.

"Do you... want to go out?" Kyo asked.

_Go out...? _Yuki blushed. "Uh... umm... I don't know..."

"Go out to eat, I mean" Kyo giggled.

_Oh..._

"I-I knew that! I'm just... sure, whatever. Let's go." Yuki walked out of the kitchen.

"Kay."

-

-

"Hey, do you feel like nikujaga?" asked Kyo.

"Huh? Oh yea. Sure." Kyo stopped walking and faced Yuki.

"Are you alright? You look a little red", Kyo put his hand on Yuki's forehead, "You're hot. Are you sick?"

Yuki realized that his hand was still on his head. This made him even more flustered. He swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine!" Yuki walked ahead.

"..." Kyo caught up.

-

-

"Welcome! Someone will be right with you." said the waitress.

It wasn't too crowded. There were a few empty seats in the back. They took their seats at the far corner of the room. They sat across from each other. Soon after, the waitress came out to take their orders.

-

-

"Tohru's commin' back today, right?" Kyo asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes..." Yuki sighed. It's not that he doesn't want her back; it's just that he was having a good time alone with Kyo.

Kyo sighed as well. He didn't want the "party" to be over.

"Umm... so... how're you doing in school?" asked Yuki.

"Heh. Not so good, but better."

"You should study more."

"No way. I got no time to study."

"What? What do YOU do that's so important?" Yuki asked.

"You know... I work out a lot, and I'm usually gone most the week".

"Oh yea. And how are things at the dojo?"

"Hmm... alright I guess."

Yuki wanted so desperately to ask Kyo about what last night meant. But he seems so different today, than yesterday.

"What are you doing?" Yuki spoke up.

"Huh? Sitting her-"

"Not that!" Yuki took a breath. "What about last night?"

"... What about last night?" Kyo looked confused.

"Don't act like you don't remember."

"It's not that... just... what about last night are you going on about?"

"Well, all of it, everything."

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Kyo. _'Something wrong'? No. Nothing was wrong at all, _thought Yuki. He nodded.

Kyo took his hand in his.

"If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me. I'll listen." Kyo smiled. Yuki blushed and quickly took his hand back.

"Not in public!"

"What!"

"T-that's called PDA!"

"P...d...a...!" Kyo inquired.

"'Public Displays of Affection'!" Yuki consulted.

"Man, what IS that damn Student Council bullshit doing to you! And who the fuck cares what we do! It's OUR own business! We're almost adults; we know what we're doing!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki tried to calm him down by changing the subject.

"So... Shigure should be coming back soon as well."

"I don't care what that stupid dog does!" Kyo fumed.

"Here's your nikujaga! Please enjoy!" said the waitress.

-

-

However, the walk back home was a little awkward. Neither of them said anything. But they couldn't stand it for long.

"IM SORRY!" they both yelled at one another.

"Huh?" Yuki asked puzzled.

"What?" asked Kyo.

"Wait... sorry for what?" Yuki queried.

"For..."

"Yea?"

"Well... for grabbing your hand in public." Swing and a miss!

"What are you sorry for?" Kyo asked. Yuki looked mad.

"I'm sorry that you're such an idiot!" Yuki yelled and walked off.

"Huh!" Kyo chased after him.

-

-

"Tell me! What did I do this time!" Kyo yelled while taking his shoes off. Yuki went upstairs and slammed his door. Kyo ran upstairs as well. He knocked on the door.

"Yuki! Don't be this way!"

"Piss off!"

"Come on!"

"It'll be better this way... that we go back to fighting. So no one would know." Yuki whispered.

"Know what!"

"You heard that?"

"Ya. I can hear a lot of things most people cant."

They both sat on the floor, backs against the door. One wishing to come inside, the other wishing to come out.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hallo! I have an idea. Instead of just replying to those smartasses, I'll try to reply to everyone!

Tsuki Mizuno  
Laura Bailey plays Tohru's voice in the english version. I know that for a fact.

Ashesofthesage

For a fact, huh? haha. She's my favorite voice actor!

PoeticIndigo  
The answer is A! w00t!

And about the fic: It is so cute :) I just about had friggin conniptions when (in the first chapter) Shigure asked why they got kicked out and they said they were painting in art class... Its genius...  
To whoever says yaoi is sick: Go to church and leave all of us yaoi loving people to ourselves... this is waht the internet is for ;)  
Keep writing :)  
Alesia

Ashesofthesage

Thank you for your answer. Aww, thanks :3

Lmao! that is so true! Damn yaoi haters!

Black-Dimond   
Person...That was awsome!You really need to write more!PLEASE!FOR ME!  
Anyways...would you do something for me?If you would...woulf you please E-mail me?No one like ever E-mails me...It's very sad...I'M SO UNLOVED!Please E-mail me...still...THAT WAS AN AWSOME STORY YOU LIKE...HAVE TO WRITE MORE!

Ashesofthesage

Thank you so much for reading it. I will right more, thanks.haha. I already E-mailed you. Did you get it?

Kyolover91  
growls every one does that to me... puppy dog eyes they start a story i get into it and then... sigh lol maybe i am being a bit dramatic :D like the story upaate A.S.A.P please!

Ashesofthesage

Dont ya just hate those bloody idiots! Thanks for reading.

allie-chan  
aw, its so cute. they're both a little OOC, but its ok cause its so adorable. oh and Laura bailey does the voice of tohru. she also does the voice of Lust in full metal alchamest. keep up the good work!

Ashesofthesage

Thank you for your answer. Lust? Hmm... dont remember. (Big fan of FMA, by the way) Yes, theyre supposed to be OOC. But as the story progresses, I think theyre getting back into their original build. Thank you for reading!

SlySilverWolf   
Awesome fic! Nice 'n' fluffy Oh, and don't be bothered by those stupid flamers. Cause that's just what they are; stupid. Stupid and brainless... The only reason they're flaming this fic is because they're stupid homophobes. But anyway, I love your fic. Please update soon  
Kyo/Yuki fan XD

Ashesofthesage

Hah! I couldnt agree with you more! Thanks for reading.

Trena  
HAHA that's sorta weird though, they're all flirty and stuff but then you said they didn't even kiss yet? o.o.. ANYWAY that was still cool. It's weird that people give you hate reviews because they don't like shounen-ai.. ( SUCK haha I had to read this fic again coz I forgot about it.. seriously was more funny the second time.. xD update son!

Ashesofthesage

Nope, they didnt kiss. Thank you for reading.

gure'slilinu  
i totally agree with you:yells at anyone that doesn't have enough comon sense to stop reading if they don't like: personaly i think it's great you did a really good job- oh and i must say this: remeber there's a fine line between love and hate. and i really do love reading yaoi fics.. i'm not sure why though... well i guess that's all for today! please update soon!

hugs kisses and ale all 'round  
gure's lil inu

Ashesofthesage

Thanks for reading and agreeing. I cant stand those pricks sometimes, but I dont let them get to me. In the end, I'M the one laughing at them. Thanks again.

NekoInuyasha13  
oh geez not again with that shit. I completly agree with you. They shouldnt write rude reviews like that its just wrong, but hey on the flip side, I like your story!

Ashesofthesage

Some people can be real idiots, you know? Thank you so much for reading.

-

-

QUIZ TIME! (more like a poll!)

Here's a quick question for you...it's based on your own opinion, so, no wrong answers.

Q: Who has the nicest smile?


	7. I Walk Alone

**Katze und Ratte ch. 7**

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

Don't like, don't read.

**Poll Winner: **tie- Yuki, Hatsuharu, Ayame, & Momiji.

ENJOY :3

KATZE und RATTE ch. 7

"It'll be better this way... that we go back to fighting. So no one would know." Yuki whispered.

"Know what?"

"You heard that?"

"Ya. I can hear a lot of things most people cant."

They both sat on the floor, backs against the door. One wishing to come inside, the other wishing to come out.

"Yuki... I'm sor" Kyo tried to say before the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Tohru panted, "Is anyone here?"

Kyo got up and walked downstairs. This was the plan after all. Act like nothing had ever happened. Just like he said...

_Yuki's room..._

_"What's wrong with you?" Kyo shouted._

_"Don't act like that to me when people are around!" Yuki yelled._

_"Why? What's wrong with how I act?"_

_"You know... you're just so...so..."_

_"Gay?" Kyo huffed. Yuki was silent._

_"Who the fuck cares anyway?" Kyo sighed, "It's none of anyone's goddamn business!"_

_"I know..." Yuki hugged him. "I just don't want people getting the wrong idea about us. We are cousins afterall." Tohru walked in with a clothes basket. Yuki jumped away from Kyo and punched him to the ground._

_"Get out of my room, you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled. Kyo looked confused._

"Ah! Kyo!" Tohru said about to walk upstairs.

"Yo."

"Are you hungry yet? I just went grocery shopping before I came here so..."

"I'm not hungry." Kyo walked into the kitchen.

'Then why did he just walk into the kitchen?' Tohru pondered.

Yuki slammed his fist on the floor. _Why did it have to be this difficult? It's all my fault. But all I do is yell at Kyo for it. I hate this. I wish I could just take everything back... Maybe if I never got caught up in Kyo's little games I would never have to regret anything. I just want... _images of Kyo flashed through his mind. _I just want... _

_"Eat it before it gets cold, will ya?"_

_"Can I wash your hair? It would be romantic"_

_"And who the fuck cares what we do! It's OUR own business! We're almost adults; we know what we're doing!"_

_I just want him._

"I'm ho-ome!" Shigure sang throughout the house. "Tohru, no need to cook so much, I already ate", he said rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. "Hari can make one mean pizza." Even though he knew perfectly well that they ordered out, but he just pretended Hatori made it for fun.

"Okay!" Tohru called.

Knock- knock

"What?" answered Yuki, still in his room.

"Are you already for school tomorrow?" Shigure asked.

"I'm having trouble breathing. I'll see if I'm up to it tomorrow."

"Get some sleep then." Shigure left.

An hour later Yuki fell asleep.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey. I have writers block again in case no one noticed. So I apologize for all this.

Quoth Aurora

You mean in Fruits basket? Yuki of course no contest there! Please Update! I'm still laughing over the Baka that can't spell!

Ashesofthesage

I agree. I think Yuki has the sweetest smile I've ever seen. Haha. Thank you for reading.

otaku22  
nicest smile? probably Hatsuharu when he's not being black though his black side is hotter. keep updating:)

Ashesofthesage

Yea, I love Hatsuharu's smile too! He's so cute when he smiles! I think they're both equally hot. lol. Thanks for reading.

Ichigo12  
LOL, love the story. So Kawai! The charecters are way outa wack but that kinda makes it kool! The same thing is boring! can't wait to see what hapens next, so please update soon! Curiosity has striken the cat!

Ashesofthesage

Thank you so much. Haha. ThAnKs FoR rEaDiNg. O.o lol.

TheAnimeFreak14  
I don't know the answer!  
Great fic.  
Update

Ashesofthesage

It was a pretty hard decision. But thank you anyway!

gure'slilinu

aw!  
poor kyon-kichi-kun!  
poor yun-chan-otouto! (haha my friend would kill me for saying that)  
you both just have to kiss and make up!  
gure: so, who has the best smile?  
me: hm...  
gure: you think the answer would be obvious...  
me: it's a difficult decision.  
gure: ahem!  
me: gure you have a great smile but-  
gure: if you say hatori-  
me: you'll sleep on the couch...  
gure: hmph.  
me: hatori...no..smiles don't well with him... let's see now...either momiji or ayame.  
gure: you can't vote for your self!  
me: hahahahaha!

hugs kisses and ale all 'round  
gure's lil inu

Ashesofthesage

Haha. Very nice. Shigure, you have a wonderful smile. So does Hatori, Momiji, and Ayame! Thanks for reading!

QUIZ TIME!

What's Momiji's theme song called?

a) The birds and the bees sing Momiji

b) Teru-Teru-Momiji

c) Momiji's theme


	8. I Don't Care Anymore

**Katze und Ratte**

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

Don't like, don't read.

QUIZ TIME answer**b) Teru-Teru-Momiji**

ENJOY :3

KATZE und RATTE ch.8

**Yuki's room...**

"What's wrong with you?" Kyo shouted as he uninvitedly let himself in and slammed the door behind him.

"Don't act like that to me when people are around!" Yuki turned around and yelled.

"Why? What's wrong with how I act?"

"You know... you're just so...so..." Yuki looked down to the floor.

"Gay?" Kyo huffed. Yuki was silent, and kept his eyes on the ground. Kyo had a look of disappointment and grief.

"Who the fuck cares anyway?" Kyo sighed, "It's none of anyone's goddamn business!" Kyo clenched his hands into fists.

"I know..." Yuki walked over to him, smiled, and hugged him. "I just don't want people getting the wrong idea about us. We are cousins after all."

Tohru walked in with a clothes basket. Yuki jumped away from Kyo and punched him to the ground.

"Get out of my room, you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled. Kyo looked confused.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! If you two were having a fightI didn't mean to interrupt... I was just collecting your dirty clothes because I'm doing"

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled and ran out.

"... I'm sorry, Ms. Honda... Kyo just can't handle a defeat..." Yuki sighed and turned away. Tohru emptied his hamper into the clothes basket.

"I hope he'll be okay..." Tohru sighed while closing his door.

Yuki climbed into his bed and pulled the blankets up over his head.

"...me too..."

* * *

"So anyway... Yea. That one. Tomorrow? Sure... yea... okay... bye." Shigure hung up the phone. Kyo walked in.

"Are you off the phone, yet?" He asked, shutting his study door behind him.

"Yes. Why?"

"I want to ask you something..."

"Go ahead." Just then, the phone rang again.

"Oh, come on!" Kyo sighed, and took a seat across from Shigure at his desk.

"Sorry." He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Kyo amused himself by clicking one of Shigure's fallen pens.

"You don't say!" You don't say!" Shigure gasped. "You don't say... okay, bye."

"Who was that!"

"He didn't say." Shigure giggled. Kyo hit him on the head. "I'm just kidding!" Shigure rubbed his head.

"Anyway..." Shigure went back to normal mode, "what can I help you with?"

"Okay... well I got this friend and all..."

"You have friends!" Shigure laughed. Kyo threatened to stab him with a pen so he hushed up.

"Anyway... so, he likes this girl, but she doesn't want her friends to know that they like each other..."

"So, she does like him?" Shigure asked while scribbling down some things.

"Well... he thinks so. She's been giving him a lot of mixed signals."

"I see..."

"Yea, so he's, like, totally obsessed with hi...her. But every time when they're alone and someone walks by, she'll totally blow him off until they're alone again..."

"You do realize you used 'like' and 'totally' in the same sentence, right?" Shigure chuckled.

"Why do I even ask you!" Kyo shot up and walked out in rage.

"Wait! Kyo, come back! I'm just joking!" Shigure called out the hallway. Kyo turned around and gave him a look. Moments later, he gave in and walked back.

"From what I gather... I think your friend is having a case of 'one-sided love'." Shigure said.

"But... he said she likes him."

"Ah, but does he know for sure?"

"Your right..."

_Yuki never said he loved me! All we ever did was goof around. He probably doesn't take it seriously... Am I just his play thing he can tease when he wants? Am I just letting him get away with it all? But I like it. I like hanging out with him alone. But I'd like it better if we could express ourselves in public! In public like normal people. Just because we're both guys doesn't mean it's not normal. Just because we're in love doesn't mean it's not normal._

_Right?_

"Your right... I don't know for sure..." Kyo ran out.

"You? I'm talking about your friend..." Shigure pondered out loud.

* * *

_Why is it we never take it a step farther? We never kissed, never had sex yet. _Kyo ran up the stairs. He quickly turned the corner when he reached the top. He made it to Yuki's door and swung it open without knocking.

"Do you know what time it is?" Yuki said bitterly. He lay in his bed trying to fall asleep.

Kyo wasn't paying attention. He just walked over to Yuki on his bed.

"What are you?"

Kyo silenced Yuki with his lips. He sat down next to Yuki's legs and gave him the most passionate of kisses. Yuki tried to push him off, but he couldn't do anything. He didn't want to do anything. He let it happen, and he was fine with it.

Kyo forced his head down to the pillow so he can lay on him. It felt good having him under his body. Kyo stopped the kiss and looked down at him and smiled.

"Kyo?" Yuki could barely say.

"Don't speak. I want this to go on forever." Yuki blushed.

"Hey... remember that time I made you bleed?" Kyo laughed.

"Yea..."

"You taste good." Yuki blushed even more.

"W-what's your point?" Yuki looked away fearing he might burst out into a nervous set of laughter.

"I want seconds..." Kyo moved lower licking Yuki's neck. He began to bite it a little when Yuki stopped him.

"No. Not there." Yuki sat up and took Kyo's tongue into his mouth. He twirled him around his mouth. Kyo ran his fingers through Yuki's fine delicate hair. He moaned as he rubbed his tongue with the other boys'. He took the time to keep this memory forever young in his mind. How Yuki's feet would nervously kick, how his chest felt as he breathed heavily. How his other part felt as it grew...

"Wait! Stop...!" Yuki called.

"It's okay!" Kyo whispered. "I understand. Just go with it."

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" Yuki worried. Kyo answered with his lips.

After awhile they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

...blech.

Hikari-Sora1  
Aw, that was great! I love your story. Bad case of writer's block, eh? That's alright, you'll pull through...I know you will! I hope you will update. And please, take your time. If it seems too big of a job for you to handle, don't overload yourself. Your story is an amazing piece of work! You keep up the good work. I'm cheering for you!

Hikari-Sora1

Ashesofthesage

Aww thats so sweet. Thank you so much. I promise I wont over-work myself. Your compliments mean so much to me. Thanks for reading!

PoeticIndigo  
aw!Kyo and Yuki are SO adorable, I can see why they wouldnt want to let ethe cat out of the bag, (HAHA) Theyd have all the rabid yaoi fangirls mobbing them ;)

about teh quizzy:I know how the song goes,but I don't know the name, logically thinking, I would be A., but you never know:)

Ashesofthesage

Yea, they are pretty adorable. Thanks for reading!

gure'slilinu  
i told the two of you to kiss and make up not act like nothing happened! gr  
gure: snakes don't growl.  
me: 1) they can learn. 2) i'm the bunny. damn chinese zodiac doesn't start until feburary...  
gure: quiz!  
me: oh! right the answer is B. teru-teru momiji! i'm pretty sure A. is a fanfiction and C. is probably somthing you made up...  
gure: that sounded mean.  
me: really? i'm sorry i didn't mean for it to sound mean...i...just...um...  
Sierra: DARK!  
gure: i think krad wants to kill you.  
me: uh well i patted her head when she said the next person to touch her w/o her permision, she would break their arm... she doesn't go back on her word.

hugs kisses and ale all 'round  
gure's lil inu

:laughs and runs away: she's gonna kill me...

Ashesofthesage

Wow. haha. Umm... yea I didnt know a) was a FF... Hah! I DID make up C! your good... haha. Thanks for reading!

TheAnimeFreak14

b) Teru-Teru-Mommiji.  
What do I win?  
VERY GOOD x2.  
All I can say is 2 thumbs yup.  
Kudos to ya.  
Update Soon.  
Ja,ne

Ashesofthesage

Your prize is... 100,000,000,000,000.05! Nah, Im kidding... it's just a big "Thank you" for answering! (I know it's not much but... sorry) Anyway, thanks for reading!

**QUIZ TIME!**

Q) What is Yuki's western Zodiac? (ex. Scorpio, Taurus...etc.)

a) Aries

b) Capricorn

c) Virgo


	9. Light Up

**Katze und Ratte**

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

Don't like, don't read.

QUIZ TIME answer... **c) Virgo**... congrats on those who got it right!

ENJOY :3

KATZE und RATTE- ch.9

Shigure peeked in the young boy's dark room. He smiled and slowly, quietly shut the door. He went downstairs and sat in the living room to watch TV. He lit up a cigarette and flicked through the channels.

**In the bedroom...**

Kyo's shirt collar was irritating him. He sat up and pulled his shirt off. Then, threw it to the other side of the room. He looked over to Yuki, still sleeping. _I don't remember falling asleep... _Kyo thought. He bent down to cuddle with the snoozing rat. As soon as he touched him Yuki took a quick deep breath and moaned a little.

"My sleeping beauty..." Kyo whispered in his ear. He gently kissed his cheek and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning...

Kyo has been up since 9:30am. He just stayed in bed with Yuki, awaiting his presence.

After 15 minutes Kyo got hopelessly bored of all the waiting. He let out a very loud shriek and quickly hid under the blankets.

"Huh? what?" Yuki woke. He looked over to the large bulge under the blankets next to him. He poked it. "What the hell is this?"

Kyo, still under the covers, rapidly darted out his hand to grab Yuki's poking hand. He smiled and threw the silver haired boy over on top of him. He laughed and sweetly kissed him.

"Now are you awake?" Kyo asked.

"No. Good night." Yuki rolled back to his sleeping space and buried his face in the pillow.

"What! Wake up already!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't make me resort to kicking you off again..." Yuki murmured. "I'm kidding! I'm up." Yuki got back up and jumped off the bed. He looked over to where Kyo's shirt had landed. He picked it up.

"Um..." he saw that Kyo wasn't wearing a shirt, "Your shirt." He blushed. Kyo got up and walked over to him.

"Thanks," he smiled. Yuki continued blushing as Kyo put his shirt on. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Why?"

"No reason", he shrugged.

* * *

Tohru was preparing breakfast. They all sat down at the table. Kyo noticed that Yuki was starting to doze off again.

"Damn rat! Wake up!" Kyo yelled waking him up.

"I AM up, stupid cat."

"Yea, sure. One day you're just going to fall right asleep and bang you're head on the table and all I'll do is laugh."

"Even if I died?" Yuki asked.

"What?" Kyo didn't quite understand.

"What if I hit my head too hard on the wrong place and it killed me, and then what would you do?"

Kyo looked terrified. "Uh...uh...um... I DONT KNOW!" Kyo slammed his head on the table in confusion.

"Oh my god, Kyo! Are you dead!" Yuki screamed scaring poor Kyo.

"What!" Kyo quickly checked his pulse and wiped off his forehead incase there was blood. "Am I dead?"

"... I think you ARE." Yuki whispered. He looked around a bit and faced Kyo in a serious way. "I think you went to hell."

"Hell! Why HELL?"

"Is that even a question?" Yuki smirked.

"Damn rat!" Kyo said realizing he's alive and well.

"Um... Kyo, are you alright?" Tohru asked setting some food down, "You look pale."

"I do?" Kyo said touching his face, "I don't want to be like Yuki!"

"Hey..."

* * *

A/N

Yo. Writers block can be a real bitch. Sorry for lack of enthusiasm... but the end will soon come.

gure'slilinu  
very good you kissed and made up just like i said! hahahaha see it wasn't that bad...  
gure: apperently not. considering what could happen next.  
me: you are so bad shigure. you need to seriously be quiet. you've been making obseen jokes all morning. and around the baby no less.  
gure: quiz!  
me: oh um yeah well um i don't really know. but i think it was a c) virgo. i hope... well i'm a capricorn!  
gure: that's not what Ashesofthesage asked..  
me: shut up.

hugs kisses and ale all 'round  
gure's lil inu

Ashesofthesage

Yupp. :)

unheard screams  
wow, make em fuck already! haha jj. i luv yukixkyo. its soo sexy drools anywho as for the question, i didnt know they had thier birthdays in the manga! so i dont know.. i knew all the other questions tho!

Ashesofthesage

OMG KIERA! lmao! Eh... on they say their western zodiac signs... so yea. lol.

Ichigo12  
AWW SO KAWAI! SO SAD! well for the quiz... thats an easy one. o.0, wait... you don't have the japanese title, or the exact translation. But I downloaded it a while back on Ares, and it was intitled "Momiji onsen song" or "momiji theme" I haven't been on Ares in a while. Damn tests.

Ashesofthesage

Thank you! Sorry... wrong answer but good try!

DarknessRose63  
I liked it a bit confuseing but good.And i dont know momji theme i would like too but i only read the mangas. I have a momji, kyou, and yuki plushies

Ashesofthesage

The anime is really fascinating, but the manga goes more into it. Where'd you get the plushies!

oceanbunny   
I dont know what the answer is! ( breaks into tears) But I did know the first one. I hope you update soon cause then I'll be so happy. All yaoi hater GO TO HELL! (cough). Thier so mean they shouldnt pick on you or anyone else who writes yaoi. anyhoo I gots to go. hugs+kisses!Bye!

Ashesofthesage

Aww dont worry about it. Damn right they should go to hell... dont worry about me, i can stand up to those sobs.

PoeticIndigo  
ok... I think I may have the answer! is it A? If it isnt i shall feel foolish... first I went to thins persons site, and she said his  
b-day was oct 31, which would make him a scorpio...but that wasnt one of your answers so I fell back on the idea that you meant the western equivalant to the rat, so Iafter much asking jeeves, ( I personally think he thought me and my lack of spelling capacity annoying) nevertheless I perservered! and I have come to the conclusion that the answer is A! ...in case you are wondering... I don't, indeed have a life...sigh I was so bored... I do so enjoy a good search.. hm... It seemes I've been rambling... I bid you adeu!

Alesia

Ashesofthesage

Amazing that you went all that way for an answer. lol. But im so sorry its wrong. whats that site? Can you maybe send a link to it?

* * *

**QUIZ TIME:**

Q: Whats Tohru's father's name?

GOOOOOOOD LUCK!


	10. The Begining And The End

_**Katze und Ratte**_

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

Don't like, don't bother to read.

Answer for last chapter's question... **Katsuya Honda**.

ENJOY :3

KATZE UND RATTE- ch. 10 

"What's for dinner?" asked Kyo.

"Why the hell are you asking me?" Yuki answered.

"Well, your right THERE so I figured I should ask you."

"Shut up..."

"Where's Tohru?" Kyo asked. Shigure poked in the room.

"Yea, where IS her sweet ass?" Shigure sang.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Yuki, "DONT SAY THAT!"

"Oh, so sorry... I forgot." Shigure whispered.

"'forgot'?" Kyo said.

"Oh, YOU KNOW."

"No...Not really." said Yuki.

"You know... you're a... virgin..."

"S-s-soo!" Yuki said flustered. "What wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

"But seriously... where is she?" Kyo asked again.

"Watching T.V." Shigure said leaving to his study.

"Since when!" Kyo said surprised.

* * *

"Oh my!" Tohru shrieked transfixed to the screen.

"Yo Toh-...what are you watching?" Kyo said forgetting his empty stomach and sat down next to her to watch.

"Hana's younger brother let me borrow it... It's called 'Fushigi Yugi'" She said handing Kyo the DVD case.

"Looks cool..."

"What...are..." Yuki said and sat down. "What's this?"

Kyo handed him the case.

"I see."

"Oh! OH! I love this part!" Tohru swooned.

"What am I, chopped spring roll or somethin'?" Tamahome's voice echoed throughout the television.

"Haha!" Tohru laughed.

* * *

An hour or two later the three were still sitting at the foot of the T.V.

"What a predicament!" said Tohru, "If I were to choose from two gorgeous guys like Hotohori or Tamahome... I wouldn't know what to do!"

"Yea..." sighed Kyo.

"Mm hmm..." sighed Yuki.

* * *

**10,000,000 hours; 685 minutes; 583,532,752,341,431 seconds later... just kidding :3... Several hours later...**

"Cat! Get out!" Yuki said drastically tying a towel around his bare waist. "Do you mind? I was ABOUT to take a shower!"

"Um... I'm washing my face?" Kyo said smartass-like.

"Do it another time! I'm naked!"

"But... it's more fun this way!"

"Liar! You're just doing this because Ms. Honda isn't around! Otherwise you would never even think about it!" Yuki yelled.

Kyo slowly turned around to face the impudent rat. He took him in his arms and snuggled his nose in Yuki's hair and whispered...

"Yuki, you're crazy."

Yuki slowly highered his arms to put around the cats body, but he found himself pausing in mid-hug and dropped his arms back down to his side.

"I don't want this..." Yuki sighed.

"What?" asked Kyo, "What are you talking about?" He backed away a little bit to stare into the tearing eyes of the boy.

"I...I don't want... to do this..."

"Do what?"

"THIS. I can't STAND living like this!" Yuki wiped his tears away and hid his face at the same time. "I can't stand sneaking around being with each other. I want to be with you for real! I want a relationship with you! I guess...what I'm saying is..."

Kyo grew red.

"... I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Yuki yelled and ran out.

* * *

Yuki ran into his room and buried himself under the covers of his bed.

"I'm so stupid..." he murmured.

"No your not."

Yuki jumped up and saw Kyo standing by the door.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked.

Kyo walked over to the bed where Yuki was sitting.

"Get away from me!" Yuki yelled.

"No." Kyo said. He sat down next to him and put his arms around him. "I'm not leaving you."

Yuki tried to push him away. But the more he did that Kyo only held him tighter. "Stop it! What do you think you're doing?"

"This..." Kyo slowly lifted Yuki's head up and kissed him. It wasnt like all those other times where they would jokingly kiss each other on the cheek. It was like that night when Kyo went into Yuki's bed and kissed him sweetly...for real. Yuki stopped pushing away and relaxed.

A minute later Kyo pulled away and looked at the helpless rat. Yuki was scarlet red and the tears stopped.

"What was that for?" Yuki asked.

"That was for every time I saw you and stopped myself from kissing you because there would always be someone there, watching."

"...what?"

"Yuki... I love you." Kyo said and kissed him again. Only more deeply and devotedly than the last. "I've always loved you. I just never could get any closer because you'd never like it."

"Never like it?"

"You know... because we were always in public... what did you call it? P.A.D.?

"P.D.A., you mean?"

"Whatever!" Kyo laughed.

"I never knew you... But you would always play with my feelings!" Yuki said.

"I know... I like teasing you." Kyo licked Yuki's cheek. "And what do you mean you never knew? What did you think that kiss meant?"

"I thought you were just being weird that night."

"WEIRD!"

"Heh."

"But seriously... I know one thing for sure... I want all of you." Kyo began to undress.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I want to prove my love to you." Kyo threw his pants off.

"How will you do that?" Yuki blushed.

"I'm going to make love to you."

* * *

"Where are Yuki and Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Umm... I think they're fighting. But you're about to leave for work, yes?" Shigure answered.

"Yea. I was just about to leave."

"Have fun! Bye."

"Bye." Tohru left.

"I think I should leave, too..." Shigure smirked. "Have fun, you two."

* * *

An hour later...

"That was great." Kyo said snuggling with Yuki.

"That WAS definitely a new experience." They both laughed. "But now what?" Yuki asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Will we just go on like nothing ever happened, and continue hiding from others?"

"... I don't know."

* * *

**Four days later...**

Tohru was in the kitchen cooking and Shigure was in the other room reading his news paper. Yuki was silently setting the table.

"Hey! People! Listen up!" Kyo yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the cat.

"I have something to say, and I don't care what ANYONE thinks."

"Geez, Kyo. Just say it already." Shigure said waiting to get back to his paper.

"I love Yuki and we're seeing each other from now on!"

Everyone froze. You could hear a dish being dropped in the kitchen.

"...wha...?" Shigure gasped. "But... it's not April first, is it?"

"No dog! I'm NOT joking!" Kyo went over to Yuki and took his hand. "To prove it..." Kyo kissed Yuki deeply on the lips.

Tohru and Shigure blushed and gasped.

"I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too, Kyo."

End.

* * *

A/N:

Finally...the end.

chibs3000  
OMG, how cute! I usually don't read these kinds of stories, but.. shifty eyes Kyo x Yuki are a cute couple! I love your fanfic- write more! gives a plushie of your choice

Ashesofthesage

Tankya, chibs :3 YEEE! KYO PLUSHIE!

lovekyo75  
omg her fathers name! omg... plushies to anyone who knows it! lmao omg didnt they lyk say her dads name lyk once! once! lmfao.  
update soon! yaoi haters are going to hell btw  
yaoi- the anti drug lmfao

Ashesofthesage

lol yea. they mentioned his name in vol. 7. the anti drug! lmao!

Shadowed Butterfly  
Aww..It's a really cute story so far..I hope you get rid of your writters block! They're never fun, I kno. They are so cute together! hehe - Keep up the good work! -

Ashesofthesage

Thank you. I hate writers block x.x

Ichigo12  
lol, thaat was funny! Kyo is kinda out of character... he's too gulible...but it kinda makes him cuter! Sorry if I point out a lot of mistakes... my friend just got me to edit her Yu-Gi-Oh story... and really... she wants to be a legened on here... but I don't think that will happen. sigh she's working to hard at it... and she's always going off of her main story and onto a bunch of other things.. like song fics... and I don't think you can get very famous with those... well not hers... anyway... great job! and fro the answer to the question... DAMN! which did you go by? book or show? I'm guessing on this one! "white" the only reason I'm guessing "white" is because (1) Uotani... she called him that... and (2) I don't even know his real name! lol... anyway... sorry for the long review! I'm in a typing mood! LOL!

Ashesofthesage

lol thanks. Anyone has the chance to make good fics, they just got to believe they can. But, yea... thanks for liking mine! I never thought my fics were good at all ' Sorry, white isnt the right answer. She only said that becasue he was "simple" like the colour white. :)

* * *

Thanks to everyone who made this fic possible, and thanks to ALL the readers who have made this fic go on as long as it did. 


End file.
